Ninomiya Kazunari
thumb|Ninomiya Kazunari Perfil *'Nome:' 二宮和也 *'Nome (romaji):' Ninomiya Kazunari *'Apelido:' Nino *'Profissão:' Ator, cantor, compositor, anfitrião de shows *'Data de Nascimento:' 17/06/1983 *'Local de Nascimento:' Katsushika City, Tokyo, Japão *'Altura:' 168cm *'Peso:' 49kg *'Signo:' Gemeos *'Grupo Sanguineo:' A *'Familia:' Irmã (2 anos mais velha) *'Agencia:' Johnny's Entertainment Dramas *Yowakutemo Katemasu como Tamo Aoshi (NTV, 2014) *Kuruma Isu de Boku wa Sora wo Tobu (NTV, 2012) *Freeter, Ie o Kau. SP (Fuji TV, 2011) *Freeter, Ie o Kau. (Fuji TV, 2010) *Natsu no Koi wa Nijiiro ni Kagayaku (Fuji TV, 2010, ep10) *Saigo no Yakusoku (Fuji TV, 2010) *Tengoku de Kimi ni Aetara (TBS, 2009) *DOOR TO DOOR (TBS, 2009) *Ryusei no Kizuna como Ariake Koichi (TBS, 2008) *Maou como Kumada Masayoshi (TBS, 2008, ep1) *Yamada Taro Monogatari como Yamada Taro (TBS, 2007) *Marathon como Miyata Shotaro (TBS, 2007) *Haikei, Chichiue-sama como Tawara Ippei (Fuji TV, 2007) *Sukoshi wa, Ongaeshi ga Dekitakana como Kitahara Kazunori (TBS, 2006) *Yasashii Jikan como Wakui Takuro (Fuji TV, 2005) *Minami-kun no Koibito 2004 como Minami (TV Asahi, 2004) *Stand Up!! como Asai Shohei (TBS, 2003) *Netsuretsu Teki Chuuka Hanten como Nanami Kenta (Fuji TV, 2003) *Handoku como Sakaguchi Nobu (TBS, 2001) *Namida wo Fuite como Fuchigami Kenta (Fuji TV, 2000) *V no Arashi (Vの嵐) (Fuji TV, 1999) *Kowai Nichiyobi (NTV, 1999, ep8) *Abunai Hokago (TV Asahi, 1999) *Nekketsu Renai Michi (熱血恋愛道) (NTV, 1999, ep1) *Akimahende como Aoki Taiki (TBS, 1998) *Nijuroku ya Mairi (二十六夜参り) (TBS, 1998) *Amagi Goe Takichi (TBS, 1998) Filmes *Platinum Data (2013) *Another GANTZ (2011) *GANTZ Perfect Answer (2011) *GANTZ (2011) *Ōoku (2010) *Kiiroi Namida / Yellow Tear (2007) *Tekkon Kinkreet as Kuro (2006, voice) *Letters from Iwo Jima (2006) *Pika**nchi Life is Hard Dakara Happy (2004) *Ao no Honoo / Blue Light (2003) *Pika*nchi Life is Hard Dakedo Happy (2002) Propagandas *Nintendo Wii New Super Mario Bros *AU by KDDI *Pino *O'Zack *McDonald's *Coca Cola Prêmios *'2011 Tokyo Drama Awards:' Melhor Ator - Freeter, Ie o Kau. *'67º Television Drama Academy Awards:' Melhor Ator - Freeter, Ie o Kau. *'14º Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Out-Dez 2010):' Melhor Ator por Freeter, Ie o Kau. *'46º Galaxy Awards:' Prêmio Individual *'59º Television Drama Academy Awards:' Melhor Ator - Ryusei no Kizuna *'12th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Outono 2008):' Melhor Ator por Ryusei no Kizuna *'11º Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jul-Set 2007):' Melhor Ator - Yamada Taro Monogatari *'10º Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jan-Mar 07):' Melhor Ator - Haikei, Chichiue-sama *'Hashida award:' Sukoshi wa, Ongaeshi ga Dekitakana (2006) *'16º Rendora 110Award:' Melhor Ator Coadjuvante - Yasashii Jikan (2005) *(Classificado em 2º lugar) - 8º Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (2004-05): Melhor Ator Coadjuvante - Yasashii Jikan *'8º Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jul-Set 2004):' Melhor Ator Coadjuvante - Minami-kun no Koibito (2004) *(Voto dos Leitores) - 42º TV Drama Academy Award: Melhor Ator Coadjuvante - Minami-kun no Koibito (2004) *'10º Rendora 110Award:' Melhor Ator - Stand Up (2003) Trivia *'JPop Group:' Arashi * Foi o primeiro talento da JE a estrelar um filme em Hollywood, Letters from Iwo Jima (2006) Links Externos *Site Oficial do Arashi (J-Storm) *Profile do Arashi (Johnnys-net) *Wikipedia Japonesa *JDorama.com Profile Categoria:JAtor Categoria:JCantor